


Lonely Days of Summer

by raidbossmadi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidbossmadi/pseuds/raidbossmadi
Summary: The Arizona summer is brutal and hot. Ashe is spending her days thinking of times long past.





	Lonely Days of Summer

It was days like this that made Ashe wonder what in the world she was thinking when she decided to move further out west than Texas. Arizona’s summer heat was hell on earth and the glaring sun meant she couldn’t leave the base without long sleeves or a parasol. Instead of wasting in the heat like a delicate flower she was casually perched on a sofa with two fans blowing on high directly at her. After all she still had to make sure no one was slacking off when they shouldn’t be. 

Days like this brought her back to when she was younger and still finding her footing in the land of the Outlaws. Of course she hadn’t come out here alone, she might have been young and impulsive but she had known the dangers of being a lone women in male dominated field. Besides she wouldn’t have even gotten into this life were it not for him, Jesse Mccree. He’d taught her the tricks of the trade and made off with her heart while he was at it. 

She sighed, it had been years since she’d last seen him. There was a degree of guilt she felt for not having been there, perhaps she could have gotten them out of the sting that had taken him from her. She had checked every prison record she could get her hands on yet no one not even B.O.B could find him. It was assumed he was dead and as much as it hurt to think about that possibility she often thought it was for the best. She’d hardened herself since then, it was better that way. Lest she go falling to pieces when the next person she got close too inevitably met their end, Deadlock was her family but she was the distant matriarch a figure to be treated with respect. 

She remembered the first time they hauled this old hammock they found up to the rafters while B.O.B watched nervously from the ground. Jesse had sworn left and right it would be fun and that they’d be safe so long as they hung it up over the shipping crates that were starting to accumulate from the gangs thieving. They had spent the better part of an evening watching the gang go about their lives while she laid curled into his side. She remembers punching his shoulder when he suggested they try getting frisky in the hammock. 

“Jesse Mccree I am not about to have our love life literally dangled above the gang.” She had hissed playfully she wasn’t shy but that was too far even for her. 

“Oh c’mon Liz just lighten up a bit…” 

“Liz.” 

That was what what drug her out of her daydreams, someone was calling her Liz. Her crimson eyes shot open to cast an angry glare at the offender. Who was none other than one of the damn triplets.

“Zeke how many damn times do I have to tell you. There is only one person in this gang who is allowed to call me Liz and it ain’t nor has it ever been you.” She brushed her bangs out of her face and stood up trying to impart that she was angry not only at being disturbed but being disrespected. 

“I have half a mind to grab my hoverbike and make you run laps.”

“ ‘M sorry Miss Ashe… P.T told me there was somethin in the papers that you might wanna see and I couldn’t get your attention, I was callin your name for a good three minutes at least.” 

She pursed her lips not quite sure if she believed that but if there was something that needed her attention she might as well get to it before P.T and Terran came running after her too. 

Zeke walked with her to the Canteen where the rest of the gang was milling about. She zero’d in on P.T who was sitting at the bar with the aforementioned news paper in his hands. 

“Gimme that. What’s so…” Her words fell away as she looked at the front page. 

**Overwatch scandal: who are Blackwatch**

The words hung over a picture of several men most of whom Ashe did not recognise but the one she did took her breath away. Standing off to the side there was no doubt about it, Jesse was alive and still wearing that darned hat of his. 

She threw the paper down on bar with huff. How dare he! How dare he not be dead or in prison somewhere and not even bother to write. She had mourned his loss for fucksake only to learn he was alive and in Overwatch of all places. 

“Give your smokes Terran.” She hissed holding out her hand to the triplet on the edge of the bar. When the pack of cigarettes as placed in her palm she torn the top off and stuck one in her mouth.

“Light.” Zeke flicked his lighter without hesitation and Ashe took a long drag. She hadn’t smoked in months it reminded her too much of Mccree and his damn cigars but she was at her wits end now and this cigarette was all that was keeping her from jumping on her bike and making off for the nearest airport. 

If she ever saw Jesse again she would be sure to clock him in his stupid face. How dare he make her miss him.


End file.
